The benefits of proper dental hygiene are well documented. Proper dental hygiene has been shown to prevent gum disease, tooth decay and numerous other oral problems. Therefore, it is imperative for everyone to practice good dental hygiene. Good dental hygiene often includes brushing one's teeth after each meal.
It has also been well documented that if good dental hygiene habits are acquired in early childhood, these habits have great benefits later in life. Therefore, it is important to teach children good dental hygiene as early in life as possible.
However, many children carry their lunch to school, and often fail to brush their teeth after eating lunch. Therefore, there is a need to encourage proper dental hygiene in children, especially the habit of brushing their teeth after each meal. This includes brushing after lunch.
Therefore, there is a need for a means that can encourage school children to brush their teeth after eating, especially after eating lunch.